The Truth
by Honey G
Summary: Who is the master and who is the slave? OURO no II Challenge de Vingança do 6v, mestrado por annacaribe.
1. Chapter 1

**Nome do autor: **Honey G**  
Título: **The Truth**  
Ship (personagens principais): **Regulus/Voldemort**  
Gênero: **Angst**  
Classificação: **T**  
Formato: **Long-fic**  
**

**Capítulo UM**

**

* * *

**_"If I gave you the truth, would it keep you alive?_

_Though I'm closer to wrong, I'm no further from right"_

**_– Truth, Seether_**__

* * *

Desde pequeno, Regulus sabia que Sirius era uma personagem à parte daquela família. Via as tentativas inúteis do irmão tentando se adaptar aos costumes familiares, mas ele era sempre o estranho. Sirius fora uma criança muito mais divertida do que teriam sido Bella e Cissy, na opinião de Regulus, e ainda mais carismática do que Andromeda. Esse comportamento incutido explodiu no outono de 1971, quando Sirius tornou-se o primeiro grifinório dos Black. Regulus não entendia o desapontamento da mãe, afinal, a Grifinória era a casa dos destemidos, dos cavalheiros, e isso não era defeito algum. Porém, para Walburga Black aquela era uma ofensa, a primeira das que viriam a seguir.

Orion tentou apaziguar até certo ponto, buscando trazer o primogênito à que chamavam de "conduta familiar", afinal, ele ainda era Black, sangue-puro, e a Casa tinha sua honra. Ele sabia que o mais velho tinha carisma e inteligência insuperáveis, mas que seriam perigosos se usados para outros propósitos, que não ser um Black. Mas mesmo cansado de ouvir essa frase, Regulus ainda não sabia o que era ser um Black.

Foi quando o irmão arrumou as malas e se mudou para a casa dos Potter que ele percebeu que, sabendo ou não, aquela responsabilidade agora era dele. O menino que sempre ficara ofuscado pelo brilho – benigno ou nocivo – do irmão mais velho tinha agora a chance, a obrigação de ser tudo o que gerações construíram.

"Case-se, tenha filhos, continue o nome da família", disse-lhe seu pai, desesperado ao ver que Regulus era a última chama a perpetuar o sobrenome Black. Apresentou-lhe várias garotas, algumas bonitas, poucas inteligentes, mas todas ricas. Não media esforços para arranjar encontros forjados em festas da alta sociedade bruxa.

"Junte-se à Bellatrix e ao Rodolphus e torne-se Comensal da Morte, elimine os trouxas do mundo e honre o nome da família" - mandou sua mãe, também desesperada e inconformada com as escolhas do primogênito. Começou a exaltar Regulus, parabenizando-o pelas notas altas e bom desempenho no quadribol, "embora isso não seja carreira que preste".

Regulus não ficou dividido por muito tempo. Entre continuar e honrar a família, ele escolheu a segunda opção por um motivo óbvio: quando Sirius tivesse seus filhos, por mais grifinórios e traidores do sangue que fossem, teriam o sobrenome Black. Mas essas crianças, que não entrariam na tapeçaria da Mansão, e que não seriam consideradas, também não seriam capazes de honrar a mui nobre família Black, sempre pura.

Escreveu então uma carta sucinta à prima Bellatrix, dizendo que gostaria de se alistar o mais rápido possível e que daria seu melhor à causa do Lord das Trevas. Imaginou que a resposta seria dada no verso do mesmo pergaminho, com uma letra trêmula como de quem ri, com poucas palavras:

"Cresça, Reg".

Mas para sua surpresa, sua coruja voltou cansada, trazendo um rolo grosso de pergaminho como resposta. Nela, Bellatrix não poupou elogios ao primo, enaltecendo a escolha astuta – ela não disse _corajosa_, veja bem – de tornar-se seguidor do Lord das Trevas, uma grande honra e responsabilidade. Descreveu detalhadamente o que ele teria que fazer e passar para se tornar um candidato eficiente e valoroso aos olhos do mestre.

E Regulus Black aceitou, no final de seus dezesseis anos, se tornar Comensal da Morte. Aceitou marcar a fogo, para sempre, o braço com a Marca Negra. Aceitou que mataria, torturaria, seqüestraria, entre outras atitudes extremas, para o bem maior de livrar o mundo dos trouxas e aliados.

Encontrou-se com o Lord apenas em sua iniciação, não era digno de confiança o suficiente para participar de grandes reuniões. Apertou sua mão, e ficou assustado ao perceber que a pele de seu novo mestre era gelada, como um réptil. Aquele era um gesto educado de dizer, "agora faço o que o senhor mandar".

Após um ano em serviço, Regulus foi chamado à presença de Lord Voldemort. Não estava tão nervoso por reencontrar o mestre, estava mais preocupado com o motivo da convocação. Coisa boa não seria.

"Regulus Black...", começou Voldemort, usando o tom de voz suave e letal dedicado à ironia. "sua família já foi de grande prestígio..."

"Ainda é, senhor", retrucou Regulus.

"Agora anda sofrendo grandes baixas...", continuou o Lord como se nada tivesse ouvido, "mas é chegada a _sua_ hora de mudar isso, Regulus". Então abriu um sorriso assustador e tornou a falar, dessa vez com o típico tom autoritário.

"Mate Sirius Black".

Matar Sirius. Seu _irmão_. Aquilo estava fora de qualquer possibilidade.

"Lord..."

"Vai me negar isso, Regulus? Vai se juntar às maçãs podres da sua árvore?"

"Mais isso é..."

"Difícil demais? Impossível? Devo delegar essa função a outro?"

As perguntas incessantes do Lord das Trevas estavam entorpecendo o cérebro do jovem Comensal. Não era difícil ou impossível, era hediondo.

"NÃO. Prefiro eu mesmo me encarregar de Sirius", disse Regulus, forçadamente. Só assim o irmão poderia salvá-lo. Fugiriam os dois, cada um para seu canto, de seu modo, condenados para sempre, mas vivos.

"Que bom, meu jovem... por um momento duvidei do seu interesse", disse Voldemort, ainda assustadoramente pacífico.

* * *

Deitado sob a colcha verde de sua cama, Regulus sentia vontade de vomitar. Seu pai tinha acabado de morrer, e com ele a esperança de continuidade do sobrenome. O que diria Orion se Regulus perguntasse o que fazer? O que Walburga diria?

"Sr. Black, o jantar será servido", chegou Kreatcher com sua voz arrastada. Aquele elfo tinha sido testemunha de todas as humilhações e sofrimento que ele tinha passado na Mansão.

"Não estou com fome, Kreatcher. Na verdade, estou enjoado"

"Devo trazer uma poção ou chamar sua mãe?"

"Nenhum dos dois", e, ao ver o elfo indo embora, completou, "Kreatcher, você me acha um bom Black?".

Ao ouvir suas próprias palavras sentiu-se deprimente por perguntar tal coisa a um elfo doméstico.

"O senhor é um dos melhores Blacks de todos, senhor Regulus", então Kreatcher fez uma reverência.

"Então por que eu me sinto assim... deslocado... como Sirius?"

"Por favor, senhor, não toque no nome dele, Sirius era um garoto mau e decepcionou muito sua mãe..."

"Eu sinto que vou fazer a mesma coisa, Kreatcher".

De repente, Regulus começou a chorar. Era apenas um rapaz de 18 anos, inseguro e sufocado de responsabilidades, incumbido de fazer uma tarefa que jamais conseguiria cumprir. Não, ele não estava pronto pra matar, torturar já era demais para ele, e Sirius... Como mataria o próprio irmão?

Queria poder tirar aqual tatuagem do braço, anular aquele contrato maligno com Lord Voldemort. Estava arrependido de ter tomado aquele caminho. Talvez teria sido bem mais feliz dedicando sua vida a ter filhos Black. Ora, sua mãe, que tanto incentivava a cometer aquela barbaridade, não tivera a coragem de se tornar Comensal da Morte, então por que ele deveria?

Mas já era tarde demais. Regulus era um Comensal, sozinho, perdido.

"Jure que vai me ajudar Kreatcher"

"Claro, meu senhor, sempre!"

"Não sei quando, nem como, mas precisarei da sua ajuda, Kreatcher, do seu silêncio e sua discrição... acho que mereço após tantos anos de bons tratos"

"O senhor merece tudo o que Kreatcher puder oferecer, senhor Regulus".

E a tarefa que daria a Kreatcher veio mais rápido do que imaginava.

* * *

**E aí, pessoal? Mais um capítulo, hein! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo DOIS**

* * *

"_They say that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe_

_But I, I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave"_

– _**In The Shadows, The Rasmus

* * *

**_

Regulus estava a pouca distância de Lucius Malfoy, os dois sentados nas poltronas da sala da Mansão Malfoy. Lord Voldemort também estava na casa, conversando em particular com sua leal Bella, e Narcissa tentava disfarçar, sem sucesso, o nervosismo, enfeitiçando agulhas para bordarem o enxoval do bebê que ela tanto queria. Uma cena familiar, se não fossem quatro assassinos e uma cúmplice.

"O que tanto eles conversam?", perguntou Regulus sem real interesse na resposta.

"O lorde quer dar à Bellatrix uma missão vital. Não gosto nem um pouco dessas conversas na minha casa. Por que não usam a Mansão Lestrange?", disse Lucius, com raiva.

"Porque ele quer falar com você também, Lucius, tenho certeza", comentou Narcissa, como se nada fosse.

Como ela conseguia se mostrar tão indiferente? Regulus tinha cada vez mais nojo daquela situação. Se antes olhava para Bellatrix com orgulho, agora via os mortos e os torturados nos olhos negros e no sorriso doentio da prima. Não conseguiria matar Sirius por nada. Estavam perdidos.

Assim que Lucius foi chamado para o cômodo isolado, Regulus fingiu olhar as tapeçarias da parede e foi atrás dele. O mínimo que esperava de um Lord das trevas era uma porta imperturbada, mas não, conseguiu ouvir parte da conversa. "... não vou dizer o que são, apenas que são objetos valiosos para mim, cada qual com sua história de aquisição. Vou confiá-los aos Comensais em quem confio, enquanto me retiro para proteger um em particular...", dizia Voldemort.

"Esse é mais importante, senhor?", perguntou Lucius curioso.

"Não interessa. Só interessa que os escolhi para protegê-los e devem dar sua _vida_ para tal"

"Daremos, Milorde. Tenha certeza", ouviu Bellatrix dizer com paixão.

Objetos importantes para o Lorde das Trevas. Era possível isso? Alguém tão preocupado em coisas maiores, querendo proteger cacarecos sentimentalistas? Não, não era possível, definitivamente. Esses objetos deviam guardar algo oculto, algum poder especial.

E por que o Lorde tinha dado ênfase à palavra vida?

"Precisa de alguma coisa, senhor?", ouviu a voz aguda do elfo doméstico dos Malfoy.

"Cale a boca, Dobby, não sabem que estou aqui". Tudo o que não precisava agora era ser descoberto. Já não era um bom oclumente, e mentir para Voldemort, após fraquejar descaradamente era pedir para morrer.

Mas assim que Regulus voltou disfarçadamente à sala, foi chamado para ter com Voldemort.

"Com licença"

"Sente-se, Regulus", convidou o mestre.

"Planos para a missão que te encarreguei?"

"Senhor", ele tentou começar forçando uma coragem que não tinha, "vou conseguir, mas preciso de tempo..."

"Terá, Regulus. Por agora, quero outra coisa"

"Pois não"

"Um elfo doméstico".

"Senhor, Dobby..."

"Se eu confiasse nesse verme eu tinha pedido a Lucius, não? Quero o seu elfo, velho, fiel, confiável"

"Kreatcher é tudo isso, senhor. Seria uma grande honra para mim e para ele"

"Ótimo. Devolverei. Mas traga-o o mais rápido possível".

"Kreatcher, venha cá", chamou Regulus já em casa, despindo o sobretudo.

"Senhor"

"O Lord das Trevas me pediu um favor. Ele quer um elfo doméstico"

"E... o senhor..."

"Ofereci você, mas não se preocupe, é só um trabalho, você ainda será da família Black"

"Tudo o que o senhor pedir", Kreatcher fez uma reverência exagerada, encostando o nariz no chão.

"Então vá com ele, faça tudo o que ele pedir e depois volte para casa. Entendido?"

"Sim, meu senhor".

No dia seguinte, o elfo foi procurar Lord Voldemort, e ficou ausente por um dia inteiro. Regulus já estava preocupado, quando ouviu um crack na cozinha de madrugada e foi encontrá-lo.

"Conte-me tudo, Kreatcher, exatamente tudo", pediu. Assim que o elfo contou a história, Regulus foi ficando cada vez com mais medo e nojo do então mestre.

Nunca fora a favor da liberação dos elfos, mas, aquilo era demais. Esconder um medalhão numa caverna usando um elfo velho, a qualquer custo, aquilo era absurdo, e, junto com a missão de assassinar Sirius fazia Regulus querer ter certeza de que era melhor ter escolhido casar-se e ter filhos lindos, longe daquilo tudo.

"Fique escondido, Kreatcher. Ninguém pode saber que você voltou. Não saia de casa por nada, não fale com ninguém, nem mesmo com minha mãe. Agora me conte detalhadamente como era esse tal medalhão. Fielmente de modo que eu possa... reproduzi-lo".

"Mas, meu senhor..."

"KREATCHER! Você me jurou".

Não era tão brilhante quanto Sirius, mas deu um jeito de forjar um medalhão parecido com o original do Lorde das Trevas. Um pouco de pesquisa nos lugares certos, principalmente quando se tem contato com arte das trevas, fazia a resposta surgir naturalmente.

Regulus ficava abismado com certas falhas daquele que tanto temiam, que juravam ser o mais poderoso bruxo de todos. Objetos valiosos, não materialmente, mas emocionalmente. Escondidos. Parte da vida dele, figurativamente ou literalmente? Magia negra.

Horcruxes.

Então o intuito de Voldemort era ser imortal, e isso seria o fim realmente. Regulus não queria mais fazer parte daquilo, não queria mais que aquilo existisse. Queria proteger Sirius, mas salvar-se a si mesmo também, e para isso teria que chegar a esses objetos, começando pelo medalhão.

"Kreatcher", chamou ele pelo elfo, debaixo armário onde este morava. Não se importou em disfarçar o nervosismo, porque aquele elfo o pareceu, mais do que nunca, o único ser confiável na sua vida. "Me leve àquela caverna. Você vai me ajudar a trocar aquele medalhão por este", e mostrou o falso que tinha feito.

"Terei que beber aquele líquido de novo, senhor Regulus? Por favor, piedade!"

"Kreatcher, eu realmente sinto muito e me arrependo por você ter tido que passar por essa experiência, mas dessa vez será realmente necessário. Se você me ajudar a trocar esses medalhões será sua maior glória e meu maior motivo de agradecimento".

Com essas palavras, convenceu o elfo.

Aparataram num rochedo, em meio ao mar aberto. Seu coração pulava dentro do peito, sabendo que aquele era um momento importante, talvez o mais importante de toda sua vida. Eliminar, mesmo que apenas uma parte, a alma do Lord das Trevas e torná-lo um pouco mais mortal davam a ele um falso alívio.

Na noite anterior escreveu um pequeno e sucinto bilhete, assinando com suas iniciais, mesmo sabendo que esse artifício não atrasaria a ira de Voldemort. Não tinha pensado em plano de fuga, não tinha avisado Sirius que corria perigo, não tinha se despedido da mãe. Tinha apenas um elfo velho ao seu lado, pronto para servi-lo, para morrer por ele se fosse necessário.

Não. Quantos mais teriam que morrer para parar a fúria incontrolada e sem sentido de Lord Voldemort? Quantos trouxas ele teria que matar, quantos mestiços ele teria que torturar? Quantas crianças ficariam órfãs, quantas famílias seriam despedaçadas? Ele esperaria Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado se tornar imortal para fazer algo?

Várias perguntas fluíam como água em sua cabeça enquanto Kreatcher guiava um frágil barco até terra firme. E essa era a pergunta que mais o assustava: Kreatcher merecia passar por aquilo novamente? Só porque ele era um elfo e não humano não merecia aquela tortura repetidamente. E ele, Regulus, não era Voldemort, e mesmo que seu intuito fosse outro, ele e só ele deveria ser o responsável por seus atos.

"Esta é a bacia, senhor. Devo...?" Kreatcher se precipitara com a taça com a insígnia dos Black, trazida de casa, nas mãos.

"Não. Não dessa vez, Kreatcher. Eu bebo"

"SENHOR!"

"Kreatcher, me jure que vai voltar pra casa. Que vai cuidar de minha mãe, da nossa casa. Jure que nunca contará a verdade para a minha mãe", exigiu com a voz firme, uma confiança surgida sem motivo.

"Juro".

Entregou então o medalhão falso para o elfo, com o bilhete dentro, e começou a esvaziar a bacia. Era como se mil feitiços Cruciatus atingissem-no ao mesmo tempo: uma dor lacerante percorria seu corpo de ponta a ponta. E pior do que a dor física era a sensação de tristeza, como se todos os dementadores estivessem ao seu lado naquele momento.

Culpa. Muita culpa. Ele era todo culpa. Seu pai morrera sem netos. Sua noiva tinha sido abandonada. Sua mãe nunca ouviria adeus. Seu irmão poderia morrer a qualquer momento.

"SIRIUS! ME PERDOE, ME PERDOE, SIRIUS!", ele berrava, mas não conseguia se ouvir.

"Senhor... eu disse que era horrível!", lamentava-se Kreatcher, enchendo mais uma concha, contra a vontade.

"NÃO QUERO QUE VOCÊ MORRA! EU AMO VOCÊ! SIRIUS!". Aquilo era a morte, não, aquilo era _pior_ que a morte. As pessoas que ele tinha torturado tinham passado por isso, como ele pode?

"Acabou, acabou", ele ouviu a voz fraca de Kreatcher, que titubeava com a concha ainda na mão. "Por quê? Por que isso, meu senhor?", perguntou o elfo.

"Não conte para minha mãe sobre isso, Kreatcher... agora me dê água", mas o pedido não foi atendido.

"Não posso, não, não é indicado..."

"VOCÊ QUER SABER POR QUE, KREATCHER? POR QUE EU ESTOU PASSANDO POR TUDO ISSO?", berrou Regulus, tremendo. "Porque eu não posso deixar ninguém mais morrer ou ser torturado em nome daquele maligno, Kreatcher. É uma vingança por tudo o que ele fez e pretende fazer. Por ameaçar Sirius, por ameaçar você. Por roubar minha vida, por destruir tantas famílias"

"O senhor é tão bondoso, senhor Reg", Kreatcher não conseguiu mais conter o choro.

"Preciso de água".

O bruxo estava à beira do lado escuro, cansado como se tivesse 100 anos de idade, como se tivesse sofrido todos os padecimentos de uma vez só.

E então, tocou na água gelada, mas não conseguiu trazer o braço de volta. Uma mão fria e branca o segurava firmemente, e Kreatcher não sabia o que fazer.

"Eu disse, senhor, não era indicado...", enquanto isso batia a cabeça numa pedra. "Fuja daqui, Kreatcher, AGORA. Fuja, fuja"

"Não posso deixá-lo aqui!" Mas já era muito tarde. Cerca de seis defuntos brancos como cera moviam-se para perto de Regulus, que estava consciente de seu último ato.

"Troque os medalhões, agora, Kreatcher, e destrua o original. Fuja. Deixe-me morrer. Não conseguirei encarar minha mãe novamente, e serei morto de qualquer jeito", disse Regulus, se afundando cada vez mais.

Era o fim, seu fim. Não poderia salvar Sirius ou presenciar Voldemort morrendo. Tornando-o mais fraco... FUJA, KREATCHER!"

E ele se sentiu afundando, naquela água gelada e escura, morrendo, se juntando àqueles corpos, tornando-se um Inferi, e aquilo não parecia absurdo para ele, de forma alguma. Era o melhor a fazer, era a única coisa a fazer, aliás. Por ter destruído sua família, por querer matar Sirius, por ser doente.

Regulus não estava apenas se matando, mas matando Lord Voldemort.

* * *

**Então, leitores corajosos que chegaram até aqui... mande-me um review pra dizer se está bom ou ruim, hein? :D**


End file.
